


Mon petit grand frère

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam et Dean sont partis à la chasse au sorcière ! Sauf que, qui dit sorcière, dit sort loupé. Et malheureusement, c'est Dean qui en fait les frais pendant que Sam doit gérer les conséquences. Mais, et si Dean ne voulait pas être désensorcelé ? La vie est moins dure quand on a trois ans... [Brother centric] [mention de Destiel et Sabriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon petit grand frère

 

Dean avait les yeux humides et les lèvres tremblotantes. Tombé par terre suite à une maladresse et lentement relevé à genoux, il regardait Sam avec de grands yeux, se retenant visiblement de pleurer.

Le grand chasseur hésita mais pas longtemps. Il ouvrit les bras, un doux sourire sur le visage.

Dean se précipita vers lui.

\- J'ai pas mal, chouina le blond d'une petite voix qui sous-entendait tout le contraire.  
\- Bien entendu, sourit Sam en le soulevant avec facilité pour le coller contre son torse.

Dean renifla sur son épaule pendant que Sam le portait jusqu'à là table de cuisine et sortait la trousse à pharmacie pour soigner les égratignures sur ses mains.

Son grand frère n'en mena pas large pendant qu'il appliquait l'antiseptique sur ses paumes abrasées. A sa décharge, Dean n'avait que trois ans et des brouettes…

000

Les sorcières. Encore et toujours les sorcières. Dean ne les supportait pas ! Le problème, c'est qu'elles non plus ne l'aimaient pas… Certaines semblaient être bien décidées à lui donner une leçon pour l'empêcher de leur nuire davantage, tandis que d'autres semblaient juste intéressées par l'idée de l'ennuyer et de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, presque gratuitement. Sam ne voyait pas d'autres explications à la malédiction que subissait son frère.

C'était arrivé le lendemain de leur débarquement dans une petite bourgade de l'Illinois traversée par une série d'événements surnaturels. Un jardin avait complètement dépéri en l'espace d'une nuit, une habitante avait perdu ses cheveux au beau milieu de la fête du maïs et un autre était devenu aveugle sans aucune raison ni explication médicale !

Les deux frères s'étaient donc mis en tête d'enquêter, Dean pestant déjà contre la sorcière qui ne pouvait qu'être à l'origine de tout ça. Le plus dur allait être de la trouver, rien ne reliait les trois accidents.

Ils avaient donc interrogé le voisinage, fouillé sur internet et posé des questions aux victimes, sans succès. Ils en étaient presque à espérer une quatrième victime pour avoir davantage de pistes !

Et ils l'avaient eu leur quatrième cas… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Un soir, Sam s'était couché tout à fait normalement dans le lit du motel aux motifs seventies aux côtés de Dean et le lendemain, son frère flottait dans des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui et pleurait parce qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par un géant.

Le moment le plus critique arriva quand le gérant de l'hôtel exigea que Sam lui ouvre, probablement persuadé d'avoir affaire à un malade mental.

La fausse plaque de flic ne s'était jamais révélée aussi utile… Ça avait même fonctionné sur Dean qui avait cru son histoire abracadabrantesque d'enlèvement, de drogue et de policier venu le délivrer. Heureusement qu'il n'avait que quatre ans sinon Sam ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour remplir les trous béants présents dans son histoire !

Dean était désormais sage même s'il paraissait encore au bord des larmes.

Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ?

000

La première chose à faire… Non, la deuxième chose, la première ayant été de chercher sans succès la source du sort et d'appeler Castiel ou Gabriel en renfort, sans plus de chance… Bref, la deuxième chose que fit Sam ce fut : les courses. Le gérant du motel avait pu lui donner quelques vêtements provenant des objets trouvés pour Dean mais Sam était persuadé que son frère n'allait pas supporter pendant très longtemps le tee-shirt rose à paillettes avec un poney dessus ! Et puis il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'occuper d'un petit dans son fourre-tout. De quoi zigouiller n'importe quel monstre ou presque, oui, mais de quoi habiller et nourrir un enfant...

Dean, encore un peu traumatisé de s'être réveillé dans un endroit inconnu sans ses parents resta sage y compris dans la voiture, même s'il ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés devant la beauté rutilante.

Le premier arrêt fut pour la boutique de vêtements.

Autant dire que Dean ne resta pas traumatisé longtemps.

\- J'veux celui avec la voiture ! exigea-t-il en montrant le haut bleu en question.

Sam accepta.

\- Je veux pas ce pantalon, il est moche ! Je veux celui-là !

Ce n'était que provisoire.

\- Le pyjama Spiderman ! s'extasia Dean.

Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas avoir le chapeau de cowboy ?  
\- Parce que sinon je te rends aux kidnappeurs, lâcha Sam à son frère avant de s'en vouloir férocement.

Son grand frère désormais petit le regarda avec des yeux mouillés. Sam pouvait presque faire le décompte avant les futurs hurlements. Qui pourtant ne vinrent pas. Dean se contenta de serrer les poings, tout son visage contracté pour ne pas pleurer et la tête baissée.

Le chapeau de cowboy finit dans le panier avec le reste.

Sam était faible face à son frère.

Ensuite il y eut les courses de nourriture. Sam put découvrir que la passion de son frère pour les tartes était ancrée en lui depuis la naissance. Il fut forcé de prendre la pâtisserie pour décrocher Dean du présentoir. Il prit aussi de la nourriture plus saine. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se venger de Dean, ce n'était pas son genre après tout ! Mais... Une photo de son frère devant de la purée de brocolis… Ça devait pouvoir se monnayer chèrement.

Mais il ne le fera pas. Non. Vraiment pas. Pas son style. Ce ne serait pas honnête. Pas bien. Mal. Méchant Sammy !

Sam découvrit aussi que Dean avait toujours su charmer son monde, quel que soit son âge. La caissière était totalement conquise par ce bout d'homme, son sourire éclatant et sa blondeur enfantine.

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer…

En tout cas, cela avait ses avantages, surtout quand Dean se mit à se trémousser sous les yeux un peu effrayés pour ne pas dire à la limite de la panique, de Sam. Son petit frère devait aller aux toilettes. Son petit frère DEVAIT aller aux toilettes ! Il n'y avait pas de toilettes publiques ici ! Il allait faire quoi !

La solution vint d'elle-même quand la caissière lui proposa d'utiliser les toilettes du personnel, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Sam considéra la suite comme l'un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie. Surtout quand il dut déboutonner et reboutonner le pantalon de son frère. D'accord, il avait rétréci au lavage, mais ça restait Dean ! Et il savait que ce n'était pas fini malheureusement. Il allait y avoir d'autres passages aux toilettes. Il allait y avoir la grosse commission.

Ni lui ni Dean ne se remettront totalement de cette histoire.

Sam ressortit de la supérette avec un mini-Dean très fier de porter les courses derrière lui. Apparemment, à quatre ans il était plus serviable qu'à trente…

\- Dean, tu as quel âge exactement ?  
\- J'ai trois ans et neuf mois ! répondit fièrement le plus jeune.

Oh misère. Pas quatre ans mais trois… Et il allait devoir enquêter avec lui sous le bras en plus !

000

\- Bonjour madame, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, fit Sam avec sourire engageant.

La dame le regarda, regarda Dean qui se curait le nez à côté, puis à nouveau Sam et sa plaque du FBI.

\- Vous les formez à la crèche ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
\- C'est mon … Frère. Dean. Problème de garderie, répondit Sam en priant pour que le petit ne le contredise pas.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Moi aussi je suis du FDI ! riposta Dean en rangeant son doigt et en se redressant fièrement.

Ça pourrait être pire, soupira intérieurement Sam avec philosophie.

\- Je suis prête à répondre à vos questions Monsieur le grand agent, sourit la dame, immédiatement attendrie. Mais ne soyez pas trop virulent avec moi !

Dean fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Dans le doute, il hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes une sorcière ? demanda-t-il tout de go avec un grand sérieux.  
\- Dean ! s'étrangla Sam. Ne l'écoutez pas Madame. En réalité nous venons pour…  
\- Mais c'est toi qui as dit qu'on cherchait une sorcière, le coupa Dean en le regardant avec incompréhension.  
\- Beuh… Je… C'est… bafouilla Sam qui perdait pied.

La dame fit un sourire rassurant à l'agent du FBI et s'accroupit devant son très jeune frère.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu la sorcière ?  
\- Heu… Elle a fait du mal à des gens ? proposa Dean avec hésitation.  
\- Et est-ce que moi j'ai l'air de faire du mal aux gens ?

Dean secoua négativement la tête.

\- Alors la question est réglée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux venir manger un cookie ? Ils sortent du four, ils sont encore tout chauds !

Et voilà comment Sam entra la maison de l'une des suspectes et put tranquillement fouiller les lieux pendant que Dean se bâfrait au salon en accaparant complètement la propriétaire.

000

\- C'est le FBI madame, dit immédiatement Dean en gonflant son petit torse, faisant ainsi ressortir son ventre d'enfant, et en montrant la carte quand la porte s'ouvrit. On vient chasser une sorcière !

Sam observa la femme avec attention, cherchant une réaction révélatrice. Il n'y en eut pas si ce n'était :

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ! En plus il travaille avec son papa !

Sam expliqua avec un grand sourire à la dame qu'il avait inventé une petite histoire gentille pour son fils concernant l'enquête. Elle n'en fut que plus gaga.

000

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis du FBI et voici mon frère.  
\- Bonjour ! C'est vous la sorcière ?

000

\- Bonjour monsieur vous…  
\- Est-ce qu'un homme ça peut être une sorcière ? demanda Dean en levant un visage très sérieux vers Sam.  
\- Heu… Je crois que oui, répondit prudemment Sam.  
\- Ils dansent aussi tout nus dans les bois ?  
\- Qui t'a dit un truc pareil ? s'étouffa Sam.  
\- C'est Jordan à la garderie ! Il a même dit que parfois elles chevauchaient des balais ! Mais après il y a son grand frère qu'est arrivé et qu'a dit que si les sorcières avaient un balai elles devaient se le mettre ailleurs… Ça veut dire quoi ?

Que le frère de ton copain est un pervers à l'esprit tordu… pensa Sam en rougissant. Il pataugea un moment pour récupérer le coup mais réussit à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

La méthode fonctionna aussi bien avec le vieux militaire qu'avec les femmes au foyer et Sam eut les mains libres pour fouiller la maison pendant que le monsieur montrait sa collection de médailles à un Dean fasciné.

000

Une journée de recherches sans succès et une heure sur son ordinateur au motel firent soupirer Sam qui referma son écran avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Malgré l'aide étonnamment efficace de Dean, il ne savait toujours pas qui était la sorcière ni comment faire revenir son frère à son état normal.

Sam n'avait pas tellement envie de voir arriver un cinquième cas, mais il se disait que ça pourrait peut-être aider, à condition que ce ne soit pas lui la cible…

\- Maman, murmura une petite voix dans son dos.

Sam se retourna et sourit avec douceur en voyant son frère étalé de tout son long sur son lit. Dean s'était littéralement écroulé dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied dans la chambre d'hôtel. Sam avait dû le porter jusqu'au lit avant de lui enlever ses chaussures pour le recouvrir ensuite de la couverture.

Son frère avait l'air tellement sage et paisible comme ça. A cette époque de sa vie, il n'avait pas encore eu de petit frère, ne savait probablement même pas que sa mère était enceinte, ses deux parents étaient toujours vivants et les monstres n'étaient encore qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Une vie de rêve en somme.

Sam se leva et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté pour l'observer. Son frère n'avait pratiquement pas de taches de rousseur, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et un petit nez retroussé adorable. Il avait tout du petit ange, endormi comme il l'était. Sam approcha une main et caressa sa joue.

Son grand frère…

Pendant des années, c'était Dean qui avait veillé sur lui et aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversaient. Ça lui faisait tout drôle ! D'autant plus qu'il réalisait qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur les enfants et encore moins comment s'en occuper. Il faisait de son mieux mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le frère le plus doué pour s'occuper d'un enfant, c'était Dean malgré ce que leurs comportements respectifs pouvaient laisser croire. Dean était bien plus maternel et protecteur que lui, bien plus à l'aise aussi avec les enfants.

En soupirant, Sam se décida à réveiller son frère, ne souhaitant pas le voir partir pour sa nuit si tôt. Dean grogna et se recroquevilla, ses yeux papillotant rapidement. Sam put voir nettement la peur traverser son regard quand il le vit, puis la panique. La frayeur ne dura que le temps que sa mémoire se remette en route, mais la panique resta. Dean se mit à chercher quelque chose frénétiquement avant de s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Dean ? s'inquiéta Sam.  
\- J'ai perdu mon doudou...

Dean était un grand garçon, il allait bientôt avoir quatre ans et avait aidé un policier dans son travail ! Il était presque un adulte ! Mais là, la perte de son doudou... Et en plus ses parents n'étaient pas là...

Sam s'affola quand Dean s'effondra en pleurs sous ses yeux, de grosses larmes de chagrin coulant sur ses joues. Il hésitait à intervenir, à prendre contre lui le petit qui ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute que son frère pouvait avoir besoin d'un doudou ! L'idée même que son frère ait pu avoir eu un doudou un jour le perturbait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Maladroitement, Sam posa une main qui lui parut gigantesque sur la petite épaule de Dean. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer encore plus fort, terrifiant littéralement Sam. S'il l'avait pu, le chasseur aurait été se cacher à mille pieds sous terre.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-moi ? gémit-il dans un murmure à l'intention de son frère adulte alors que la version miniature se frottait les joues et les yeux à s'en faire mal.

Sam prit finalement la décision de serrer son frère contre lui et de le bercer en murmurant des mots réconfortants. Les mots il savait y faire. Il n'était pas entré à Stanford pour rien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à un petit bonhomme mais ce qu'il disait semblait convenir au vu de la poigne de Dean sur sa chemise.

C'était étrange. Encore plus étrange que tout le reste, corrigea Sam. Il avait son frère contre lui et le consolait. Dean qui faisait un gros chagrin parce qu'il n'avait plus son doudou. C'était vraiment très très étrange. Ce petit corps chaud et tremblant contre lui qui deviendrait plus tard une tête de mule aux muscles couverts de cicatrices. Son frère, le fort et fier Dean, qu'il voyait aujourd'hui sous un tout autre jour. Il voyait le petit garçon qu'il avait été, si semblable à tous les autres, fragile, câlin, les émotions à fleur de peau. Tout ce que n'était pas ou plus son frère. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu continuer d'être s'il n'y avait pas eu Azazel...

Les sanglots de Dean se transformèrent en hoquet puis le silence se fit à nouveau. Sam continua quand même de cajoler son frère tout en fredonnant un air qu'il commença naturellement.

\- C'est maman qui chante ça, fit la voix brouillonne de Dean.

Et c'était probablement de là que Sam connaissait la musique, par l'intermédiaire de son frère.

\- C'est que je connais bien ta maman, répondit-il.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Elle s'inquiète très fort pour toi mais elle sait que je vais te ramener à elle.

C'était au tour de Sam d'avoir envie de pleurer à cause du double sens de sa phrase. Il n'avait dit cela que pour rassurer son petit garçon de frère mais il avait l'impression de le condamner par la même occasion, de lui avouer qu'être à ses côtés ne pouvait le conduire qu'à la mort. Alors qu'il voulait juste le consoler...

\- Toi aussi t'as perdu ton doudou ? demanda Dean, les lèvres tremblantes en voyant le policier pleurer.  
\- On peut dire ça. Mais je sais que je le retrouverai, se reprit-il en lui faisant un joli sourire.

Dean le lui rendit bravement bien que l'absence de doudou mouton l'apeurait. En plus il était avec un inconnu ! Mais un inconnu qui avait le même visage que maman, le même regard doux. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en ce gentil géant. C'était quelque chose dans son apparence, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix. Il donnait l'impression d'être de la famille.

Son doudou lui manquait quand même...

Voyant que la crise de larmes n'allait pas tarder à revenir, Sam prit les devants en se levant, Dean accroché à son cou. Il sortit les plats achetés le matin même et fit chauffer la purée verte au micro-onde.

Dean oublia presque son problème. Il avait rarement été aussi haut de toute sa vie ! Il avait l'impression d'être plus grand qu'une montagne ! Ou au moins une petite colline. C'était génial d'être porté par un géant !

Ça le fut tout de suite moins quand il se retrouva avec une bouillie verdâtre sous le nez, assis sur une chaise de cuisine et rehaussé par des coussins. Il fut tenté d'utiliser à nouveau ses larmes mais quelque chose dans le regard du géant lui disait qu'il était grillé d'avance.

Sam jurera par la suite ne pas savoir comment la photo de son frère en miniature avec de la purée de brocolis plein les joues avait pu finir sur son portable ! Ainsi qu'en fond d'écran sur son ordinateur. Et peut-être aussi dans son portefeuille...

000

Sam dormait du sommeil du juste. Il faisait un agréable rêve à base de plage de sable fin, de cocktail de fruits et d'un archange glucosé au dernier degré. Il y avait juste un problème. Une saleté d'algue s'était enroulée autour de son bras et tentait de l'entraîner par le fond. Sauf que lui voulait rejoindre le lit où l'attendait son blondinet adoré ! Et puis un horrible moustique lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles.

Sam se réveilla brutalement tandis que deux petites mains secouaient son bras.

\- Monsieur, Monsieur...  
\- Appelle-moi Sam, souffla le chasseur en s'asseyant, se frottant le visage pour essayer de faire partir les dernières brumes de rêve. Que veux-tu Dean ?  
\- Y a un monstre dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt alerte et bien réveillé, Sam se leva, l'arme au poing et ouvrit avec précaution la porte.

Rien.

A tout hasard, il vérifia la fenêtre mais pas de trace d'effraction. Sam revint dans la chambre et vit son frère qui tremblait, à genoux sur son lit. Ses yeux le regardaient avec effroi et pas uniquement à cause du monstre hypothétique. Un géant avec une arme à feu n'était pas une chose très rassurante à voir.

\- Pas de monstre, dit Sam avec un sourire qu'il espérait sécurisant.  
\- Il peut revenir...  
\- Pas tant que je serai là. Je suis encore plus effrayant que les monstres !

Dean ne démentit pas mais ne bougea pas non plus du lit de Sam. Il avait encore peur et ses deux mains serraient fortement la couette. Sam devait trouver quelque chose pour le rassurer avant que le petit ne s'effondre en pleurs à nouveau. La panique fit dérouler les souvenirs devant lui, cherchant une idée, une solution, n'importe laquelle...

\- Si tu veux, pour te protéger je peux te donner un arm...

Sam se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne s'apprêtait pas à proposer à un gamin de moins de quatre ans de prendre une arme !

"- Si jamais tu vois un monstre, tire avec ça, lui avait dit son père des siècles auparavant en lui donnant un flingue."

\- Sam ? appela la voix de Dean, toujours effrayé.  
\- Tu peux dormir avec moi, déglutit avec difficulté le chasseur en combattant les réminiscences de son passé.

Dean hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'allongea dans le lit sans aucune gêne.

Sam le rejoignit. Il avait le corps recouvert de sueurs froides et une envie de pleurer lui montait aux yeux. Tel père, tel fils... C'était horrible. Il en avait tellement voulu à John ce jour-là de ne pas l'avoir simplement rassuré et lui avait failli faire la même chose ! Il se détestait. Il regrettait que Dean ne soit pas adulte pendant que lui barboterait dans ses couches.

Le petit blond se pelotonna contre lui dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, lui communiquant sa chaleur et l'odeur de bébé qu'il dégageait encore, l'apaisant malgré lui.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas peur des monstres d'habitude, voulut se justifier Dean. Je suis un grand.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, fit Sam en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tremblante.  
\- Bientôt je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. J'ai entendu maman le dire à papa. Je voudrais un petit frère moi et je le protégerai des monstres.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu feras ça très bien.  
\- Je crois que... Je voudrais qu'il soit comme toi. Et puis comme ça je serais très grand parce que les grands frères c'est toujours plus grand que les petits frères, marmonna Dean en s'endormant doucement. C'est obligé.  
\- Essaye de dormir maintenant, chuchota Sam sans s'arrêter de lui caresser la tête.  
\- Je verrai papa et maman demain ?  
\- Dors Dean.

Son frère cligna des yeux avant de sombrer définitivement, sous le regard attendri de Sam. La crise était passée. Toutes les crises étaient passées.

000

\- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda Castiel en apparaissant devant la porte de la chambre, sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu tombes à pic Castiel, soupira Sam avant de rentrer dans la chambre du motel. Je commençais à désespérer ! J'ai besoin que tu le gardes pour la matinée.

Sam pointa du doigt un petit garçon qui tentait maladroitement d'enfiler un pantalon. C'était plus dur qu'un tee-shirt et pourtant il y avait moins de trous par où passer les bras et se tromper !

\- Où est Dean ? interrogea l'ange, mal à l'aise.  
\- Sous tes yeux, soupira à nouveau Sam. C'est une longue histoire et pour la résumer simplement je te dirai qu'on chassait une sorcière.  
\- Même que j'ai aidé ! s'exclama fièrement le petit blond en s'approchant de Sam pour qu'il ferme les boutons de son jean.  
\- Il y a eu un nouvel incident ce matin. Il faut que j'aille voir mais je ne peux pas l'emmener, pas comme ça, pas vu ce que la sorcière a fait ce coup-ci. J'espère régler le problème aujourd'hui, ce sera juste l'affaire d'une matinée, supplia presque Sam.

Castiel accepta d'un bref et discret hochement de tête, les yeux fixés sur le petit bout d'humain qui se faisait habiller par Sam.

\- Il a mangé et il est propre. Tu dois juste le garder pendant qu'il regarde les dessins animés à la télé.  
\- C'est vrai ? Je peux les regarder ? demanda Dean avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Tout le temps où je serai absent, l'assura Sam en souriant de la joie de son frère. Castiel, quoi qu'il dise, ne mets pas d'autre canal que celui déjà programmé !

Ce n'est pas que Sam n'avait pas confiance en l'ange mais... Mais si, il n'avait pas confiance. Pas quand il s'agissait de faire la différence entre un banal dessin animé, un film d'horreur ou un porno. Son frère était encore innocent à cet âge-là !

\- Je reviens au plus vite ! fit Sam en sortant, un costume bon marché sur le dos.

Castiel regarda Dean, son Dean, réduit à l'état de très jeune humain, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Dean aussi le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux.

\- Toi aussi t'es policier ? demanda-t-il naïvement.  
\- Non.  
\- T'es quoi alors ?  
\- Un ange du seigneur.

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha et ses yeux s'arrondirent encore davantage.

Castiel se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

000

Il était treize heures passées et Sam rentrait au motel épuisé.

Régler une enquête en moins de quatre heures ça relevait de l'exploit ! Surtout avec une sorcière ! Surtout avec une sorcière shootée aux encens !

Apparemment, elle avait voulu se venger de miss Maïs qui lui avait mal parlé un jour, de l'homme parce qu'il avait pesté contre ses chats - elle en avait quinze - et le propriétaire du jardin était aussi son banquier ! Quant à la dernière victime qui s'était mise à saigner du nez sans interruption au point de passer proche de la mort, elle lui en voulait parce qu'il avait écrasé la queue d'un de ses chats un jour. Dean avait été une simple erreur de visée. La vieille folle avait cru reconnaître en lui un amour de jeunesse qui l'avait trompée.

Sam avait hésité entre la tuer et l'enfermer à l'asile ou à l'hospice. Elle avait décidé pour lui en essayant de lui lancer un sort sauf que, myope comme elle l'était sans vouloir l'assumer, son sort était passé à côté de Sam, avait rebondi sur un miroir et lui était revenu en pleine face. Maintenant elle devait ronronner avec ses autres chats en faisant ses griffes sur les fauteuils.

Sam avait craint un instant que la quinzaine de félins qui l'accompagnait ne soit en réalité rien d'autre que des humains transformés mais non. Elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs trop peu de temps avant le début des problèmes. Sam avait défait les sorts en brisant les images de ses victimes, content d'en finir enfin avec cette histoire.

Il rentra au motel, pressé de retrouver son grand frère en version adulte !

\- ... mais Moïse devait sauver son peuple et Dieu était avec lui. Il planta son bâton dans l'eau et la mer s'ouvrit en deux sous ses pieds grâce à la puissance du Seigneur.

Sam referma brusquement la porte. Il avait dû se tromper de chambre. Le gars ressemblait beaucoup à Castiel et le gamin à mini-Dean, mais c'était impossible. Tous les charmes étaient rompus ! Miss Maïs avait même récupéré ses cheveux !

Sam rouvrit la porte et dut se faire à l'idée. Castiel était bien en train de raconter une histoire à un mini-Dean émerveillé. Quelque chose clochait donc avec le sort jeté sur Dean. Et Sam n'en était même pas si étonné que ça...

\- Sam ! s'écria Dean avec un grand sourire. Cas' me racontait des histoires d'anges ! C'est beaucoup mieux que les dessins animés !

Sam tourna son regard vers l'ange qui parut un peu gêné.

\- Tu lui as dit.

Simple constatation.

\- Il me l'a demandé. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, expliqua Castiel avec sévérité.  
\- Manquait plus que ça, soupira Sam en se frottant l'arête du nez. Dean, va mettre tes chaussures, on mange dehors.  
\- Y aura des burgers ? Et de la tarte ?  
\- Si tu veux...  
\- Ouais !

Sam regarda son frère avec un fond de lassitude. Dean serait toujours Dean, que ce soit à trois ou trente ans...

\- Il... Il a l'air de croire en notre existence, remarqua l'ange avec hésitation.  
\- Maman y croyait beaucoup si j'ai bien compris. Les doutes de Dean ont dû venir plus tard, avec les monstres, les fantômes, la chasse...

Castiel regarda Sam avec tristesse avant de revenir au petit garçon qui se concentrait très fort pour enfiler ses baskets neuves.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé la sorcière.  
\- Si, et les sorts ont tous été rompus sauf...  
\- Sauf Dean. Pourquoi ?  
\- Si seulement je le savais !  
\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Sam jeta un regard de travers à Castiel. "Tu" et pas "nous", c'était noté...

\- Le nourrir déjà et probablement l'emmener au QG. Ça va devenir compliqué dans peu de temps ici. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Non, Dean devrait être redevenu adulte, indiqua Castiel en penchant la tête, perplexe. Je vais faire des recherches.

Et pouf, plus de Castiel. Sam détestait quand il faisait ça. Il avait l'impression de parler aux murs !

\- Il est parti l'ange ? demanda Dean avec un visage déçu.  
\- Il reviendra, il revient toujours. Surtout si tu es là, sourit Sam en lui tapotant le nez.

Dean lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

Sam se baissa pour lacer les chaussures de son frère qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'appuyer. C'était étrange, se dit à nouveau Sam. Étrange mais pas si désagréable de devoir s'occuper de son frère.

000

Le chasseur regardait avec une certaine fascination son frère manger. Dean n'avait jamais été un exemple de bonnes manières mais il mangeait à peu près correctement, sûrement pour ne pas salir le cuir de ses vestes. Mais là, Dean avait trois ans presque quatre.

Son frère avait absolument voulu avoir le giga burger double oignons double steaks avec frites et un énorme soda. Il avait aussi voulu commander une glace en plus mais Sam avait eu le réflexe de le stopper à temps et, devant la mine boudeuse de son frère, lui avait dit qu'elle fondrait s'il la commandait tout de suite. Que ce serait pour la fin du repas. Sam doutait sérieusement que Dean puisse avaler quoi que ce soit après tout ce qu'il avait déjà commandé... Encore que, vu qu'il en mettait presque autant sur ses vêtements, son visage et le plateau que dans son estomac, ça se discutait !

Il en avait littéralement partout. Il avait le visage barbouillé de ketchup, ses vêtements étaient constellés de taches de gras à cause des oignons et des frites qui finirent pour un bon nombre parterre ou sur le plateau et Sam savait que son pantalon devait être poisseux de soda. C'était fascinant et répugnant. Même sa salade le dégoûtait après un spectacle pareil !

\- Jeune papa ? fit la serveuse avec des yeux brillant d'amusement.

Sam lui fit un sourire contrit, n'affirmant ou n'infirmant rien.

\- Je peux ... ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un geste vague vers Dean.  
\- Je vous en prie, accepta Sam avec un certain soulagement.

En quelques mouvements et coups de chiffon, le visage de Dean réapparut sur la couche de ketchup et ses vêtements... Étaient irrémédiablement foutus, mais au moins on devinait les motifs sous le gras !

A la moitié du burger, Dean se retrouva avec les bajoues pleines et d'apparentes difficultés à finir son plat.

\- Ne te force pas, dit Sam en secouant la tête, un peu amusé.

Dean avala sa dernière bouchée avec difficulté. On leur emballa les restes et ils repartirent aussitôt sur les routes. Ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures de trajet encore et Sam ne comprit son erreur que quand il vit Dean se trémousser à l'arrière de la voiture, le visage pâle et les mains pressées entre ses jambes. Sam évalua les distances, le degré de résistance d'un petit garçon à une envie pressante et se gara rapidement sur le bord de la route. Bien lui en prit. Dean trépigna en se trémoussant pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'ouverture de son pantalon et se laissa aller avec un soulagement évident.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés...

000

\- Le bobo est guéri, indiqua Sam, de retour au présent, après avoir embrassé les paumes rougies des mains de Dean.  
\- C'est quand qu'on rentre ? demanda Dean. Je voudrais revoir papa et maman et mon doudou.

A la vu des yeux remplis d'eau de son frère, Sam n'hésita pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Dès que possible chéri, dès que possible, mentit Sam en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils étaient arrivés au bunker la veille et Dean avait tout de suite adoré l'endroit dans lequel il pouvait jouer à la guerre ! Ou au sous-marin, ou même au cosmonaute ! Ça avait bien rassuré Sam de voir son frère si enthousiaste et pendant qu'il jouait, lui pouvait faire des recherches sur les sorts et ce qui pouvait les défaire.

Il fit malheureusement chou blanc et il fut forcé de s'arrêter pour s'occuper de son petit monstre. Le nourrir, le laver, le coucher. Se relever pour lui lire une histoire, se recoucher. Se rerelever pour lui donner un verre d'eau, se rerecoucher. Se rererelever pour chasser le monstre et se rererecoucher. Se rerererelever et finalement le prendre avec lui dans son lit.

Si seulement Dean avait été adulte... Lui savait comment s'occuper d'un enfant, il s'était entraîné sur lui pendant toute leur jeunesse ! A sept ans, Dean savait mieux s'occuper de son frère de trois ans que lui à bientôt trente. C'était affligeant et aussi... Il se rendait compte à quel point ça n'avait pas dû être simple pour Dean pendant toutes ces années. Si pour lui c'était compliqué, qu'est-ce que ça avait dû être pour l'enfant puis l'adolescent de se charger de son petit frère ?

Sam rapprocha un peu plus le petit de lui et l'entoura de ses larges bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Un soupir de bonheur sortit des lèvres de Dean.

000

\- C'était pas une blague, siffla Gabriel en apparaissant au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Dean s'arrêta immédiatement de dessiner et regarda le nouvel ange avec adoration. A moins qu'il n'ait en réalité flashé sur sa barre de chocolat...

Bon prince, Gabriel lui en tendit une avec un clin d'œil, se faisant ainsi un ami pour la vie. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce que le sort s'achève.

\- Castiel t'a mis au courant, déduisit Sam en regardant avec fatigue son frère se colorer le visage et les mains de chocolat.  
\- Il remuait ciel et terre, littéralement, alors je l'ai intercepté pour savoir. T'as l'air crevé Gigantor, remarqua Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Occupe-toi d'un enfant de trois ans et tu comprendras, grogna Sam en se frottant le visage.  
\- Déjà fait et plusieurs fois. Ça n'a rien de compliqué une fois qu'on a compris le truc, fit Gabriel avec malice.  
\- Et c'est quoi le truc ? interrogea Sam avec espoir.  
\- Ils n'ont qu'une idée en tête : faire des bêtises. A toi de t'arranger pour les faire penser à autre chose, éclata de rire Gabriel.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui rosissait sous la déclaration de l'archange. Le chasseur laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et la posa entre ses bras, vaincu par un monstre miniature de trois ans. Des mains vinrent rapidement lui masser les épaules puis s'enrouler autour de son cou. Une bouche embrassa sa nuque et son crâne.

\- Raconte-moi tout que je puisse envisager, dans ma grande bonté, de te donner un coup de main.

Sam fit un rapide résumé de la situation, content que Gabriel soit venu l'aider. Rien que sa présence lui faisait du bien. L'avoir dans son dos, en protecteur, le soulageait énormément. Il n'était plus seul et c'était un énorme progrès.

L'histoire terminée l'archange déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ils sont amoureux, chantonna la voix moqueuse de Dean.  
\- Quelqu'un veut lui aussi un gros bisou bien baveux ? fit Gabriel avec un sourire plein de dents.

Dean se tut aussitôt et retourna à ses dessins, l'air très concentré.

\- Tu sais quoi faire pour le sort ? interrogea Sam avec espoir.  
\- Aucune sorcière n'est assez forte pour faire un tel sortilège de rajeunissement, expliqua très sérieusement Gabriel. Au mieux, Dean aurait dû n'avoir que son corps de plus jeune, d'une demi-douzaine d'années grand maximum et son esprit devrait être intact. Sans compter que ce genre de sort dure une paire d'heures à tout casser sinon on aurait des fontaines de jouvence un peu partout et des pubs pro-sorcière à tous les coins de rue. Je pense que ta sorcière a été aidée.  
\- Par une autre sorcière ?  
\- Non, par Dean. Inconsciemment, en tout cas. Il a dû sceller une partie de sa mémoire quand il s'est vu rajeunir et puiser dans les restes de magie qui vous colle à la peau, c'est ce qui a maintenu le sort aussi longtemps. Quand tu as brisé la malédiction, il a résisté et maintenu le sort par sa propre volonté. Vous les Winchester, vous ne savez rien faire comme les autres !  
\- Mais... Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
\- Sam, comment était la vie de ton frère quand il était tout jeune enfant ? demanda gentiment Gabriel.

Sam baissa les yeux sans répondre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il suffisait de voir le sourire du petit Dean et sa joie de vivre pour savoir qu'il était heureux.

\- A minima elle devait être moins problématique que celle d'aujourd'hui, dit tout haut Gabriel. Ton frère veut rester dans cet état, car il sait, inconsciemment, que sa vie d'adulte n'a rien de rose.  
\- Alors que dois-je faire ?  
\- A n'importe qui d'autres j'aurais dit qu'il fallait faire comprendre au petit qu'être adulte n'était pas si mal mais...  
\- Mais ça ne fonctionnera jamais sur Dean. Pas avec nos vies.  
\- A toi de faire au mieux. Le truc c'est que son inconscient doit lâcher prise pour qu'il redevienne adulte.  
\- Et toi tu ne peux pas... Juste claquer des doigts ?  
\- Ton Deano a réussi à détourner le sortilège d'une sorcière et à le faire perdurer au-delà de tout ce qui est normalement faisable. Nan, je crois pas que ça marchera mais si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Gabriel claqua des doigts. Dean fit une grimace, son visage se brouilla l'espace d'une seconde et puis plus rien. Dean continua de dessiner sa maison et ses parents en bonhomme bâton, sans se préoccuper de ses mains poisseuses ou des deux adultes à ses côtes.

\- Je dois remonter là-haut, des gamins qui font des conneries j'en ai toute une tripotée à gérer ! Si je n'y retourne pas ils vont recommencer à se taper dessus. On se revoit plus tard. Bonne chance.

Gabriel embrassa à nouveau Sam et repartit d'un coup d'aile, le laissant seul avec son frère.

Faire lâcher prise à l'inconscient de Dean... Sam se demandait s'il devait déjà penser à l'inscrire à l'école et à faire un plan d'épargne pour l'université.

000

Le soir même, Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, à moitié affalés l'un sur l'autre. Le plus jeune sur le papier avait trouvé une chaîne qui diffusait un dessin animé qui faisait succès sur deux sœurs et un élan. Le chasseur avait un peu l'impression d'être poursuivi par cette bestiole... En tout cas, ça avait l'air de plaire à Dean junior qui laissa même échapper quelques larmes durant le film, surtout à la fin. Cela donna une idée à Sam.

\- Ça doit être bien d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, non ? dit-il distraitement.  
\- Oui, et bientôt moi aussi j'en aurais un, un p'tit frère même !  
\- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un frère, dit Sam avec douceur, s'en voulant de devoir briser le bonheur retrouvé de Dean.  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Très très loin malheureusement. Lui et moi on n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile tu sais. C'est lui qui m'a élevé.  
\- Et ton papa et ta maman ?  
\- Ils... Ils ont eu un accident, inventa rapidement Sam. Alors c'est mon grand frère, qui s'appelle Dean lui aussi, qui m'a élevé. Il m'a appris à marcher, à traverser la route en regardant les feux, à faire mes lacets. Je l'aime vraiment très très fort mon frère, pour ça, et aussi parce que je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, même si aujourd'hui il est très loin.  
\- Pourquoi il est parti ? demanda Dean dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait dangereusement. Moi tu serais mon frère que je te laisserais jamais !  
\- C'est gentil Dean, sourit tendrement Sam en lui caressant les cheveux. Il est parti parce que... Parce qu'il en a eu l'occasion je crois. Parce que même si on s'aime très fort, on est pas toujours gentil l'un envers l'autre. Parce que... Je pense qu'il est toujours un peu malheureux même s'il le cache, à cause de tout ce qu'il a dû sacrifier pour moi, pour nous, pour d'autres aussi.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! protesta Dean en reniflant, les poings serrés et des larmes difficilement contenues au bord de ses paupières. Quand on aime sa famille on l'abandonne pas ! Jamais ! Moi en tout cas je n'abandonnerai jamais mon p'tit frère, jamais ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pas fait exprès de partir ! Que s'il pouvait il reviendrait !  
\- Ce serait bien, approuva Sam le regard triste. Mais tu sais, je commence à me dire que, s'il est plus heureux là-bas, il a raison d'y rester. Il mérite d'être heureux, même si c'est sans moi.

Sam sentait sa gorge le serrer et ses yeux le piquer. Dean était heureux actuellement, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment, même en comptant sa relation avec Castiel. Dean ne connaissait pas l'enfer ni le purgatoire, il n'avait pas connu la mort de nombreux êtres chers et ne craignait pas de sortir sans arme. De quel droit se permettait-il de vouloir le ramener dans un monde glaçant rempli de monstres et de cadavres ? Si Dean voulait reprendre sa vie de zéro, c'était son droit. Il s'arrangerait avec sa mémoire, demanderait à Gabriel de lui créer de faux souvenirs et le ferait adopter par une gentille famille. Dean méritait bien ça. Il avait vécu les pires cataclysmes pour ce monde, combattu les force du mal et du bien, traqué les pires horreurs de la création.

Sam pouvait bien lui offrir ça...

\- Je le déteste ton frère, sanglota Dean. Il a pas le droit de te faire du mal !  
\- Chut, souffla Sam en prenant le petit contre lui. Regarde, il y a un autre dessin animé ! On le regarde tous les deux ?

Dean bouda et resta collé à lui, les deux bras autour de son cou, tournant simplement la tête vers l'écran. C'était une histoire de chien et de renard cette fois. Dean finit à nouveau en pleurs, de même que Sam. Ils s'endormirent sans s'en apercevoir durant le troisième dessin animé.

000

Le réveil de Sam le lendemain matin fut très violent ! C'est un magistral coup de poing sur son visage qui le fit ouvrir les yeux sur son frère, à poil et visiblement furieux.

\- Tu crois réellement que je pourrais être heureux loin de toi Sammy ? En te sachant malheureux ? fit la voix rauque de rage de Dean.

Sam évita un nouveau coup de poing mais sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver le prochain, Dean étant dangereusement proche. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à encaisser la nouvelle attaque, mais tout ce qu'il eut ce fut un corps chaud contre le sien.

\- T'es qu'un crétin Sammy, gronda Dean en le serrant dans ses bras. Un grand crétin.

Sam rendit son étreinte à son frère, les larmes coulant pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette histoire sur ses joues :

\- Je suis content de te revoir.  
\- Moi aussi Sammy.

Sam n'essaya même pas de le reprendre sur son surnom, trop content de retrouver son aîné, de retrouver la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

\- Par contre, ça caille ici... remarqua Dean, déclenchant un rire nerveux entrecoupé de sanglot chez Sam.

000

\- Sammy ! hurla Dean. Efface ça tout de suite de ton ordinateur où je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Sam sourit. Aucune chance. Dean qui mange des brocolis était son précieux trophée et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner !

 

Fin

 


End file.
